1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to support frames, and particularly to a support frame adapted to suspend a limp plastic bag in an upright and open condition.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art related to this invention is believed to reside in Class 248, sub-classes 99 and 100.
A preliminary patentability search through this area has indicated the existence of the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,366,916, 4,467,989, 4,418,835, 4,407,474 4,175,602 4,437,634 4,363,405 4,445,658.
While all of the patents noted above relate to devices of one sort or another for supporting a plastic bag, perhaps the most pertinent of the patents is U.S. Pat. No. 4,467,989 which discloses a collapsible wire frame for supporting the same type of limp plastic bag sought to be supported by the support frame forming the subject matter of this invention. However, it is to be noted that the wire frame disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,467,989 is a composite structure made up of many parts that require careful assembly, resulting in an inordinate cost to the consumer. By comparison, the support rack of the instant invention is injection molded from a tough synthetic resinous material in one operation to provide a monolithic frame that is impervious to moisture, can be easily wiped clean, and which will not corrode when subjected to moisture.
Accordingly, it is one of the objects of the invention to provide a support frame for a limp plastic bag of the type having two suspensory members, which support frame is constructed of a single unit by injection molding of synthetic resinous material, more commonly known as "plastic".
Another object of the invention is the provision in such a plastic support frame of means for locking the suspensory members of the limp plastic bag to the support frame in a manner to retain the plastic bag in an upright attitude with the open end thereof maintained in open condition for the reception of articles to be deposited inside the plastic bag.
Still another object of the invention is the provision of a support frame of unitary construction on which a limp plastic bag may be suspended for filling, and which admits of the ready removal of the filled bag from the support frame.
It is sometimes necessary to move a filled plastic bag of the type contemplated by this invention from one location to another. Accordingly, it is another object of the invention to provide a unitary plastic support frame for a limp plastic bag that provides handles which may be grasped while the bag is still attached to the frame so that the frame and attached bag may be lifted and moved to another location without concern that the bag will separate from the frame.
The invention possesses other objects and features of advantage, some of which, with the foregoing, will be apparent from the following description and the drawings. It is to be understood however that the invention is not limited to the embodiment illustrated and described, since it may be embodied in various forms within the scope of the appended claims.